


Hazards of Being the Pack Human

by theauthor2010



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time that Derek sees Stiles naked he realizes just how many scars come from being the pack's human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazards of Being the Pack Human

The first time Derek saw Stiles without his clothes on, he noticed the scars. The boy's pale skin was absolutely covered with scars, dotting his pale flesh in various places. He stared, unable to believe that the boy had sustained so many injuries over the years and had so many scars. Stiles, of course, noticed his staring and freaked out. "What the hell Derek?" he asked, yelling it loud. "Is something wrong with me?" 

Derek nodded his head towards Stiles. "The scars…" he whispered, feeling stupid for talking about the obvious.

The younger man got incredibly defensive at that. "Derek!" he said, covering himself with the blanket they'd cast off in getting undressed. "In case you forgot, I am but a lowly human and years hanging out with you, being a member of a wolf pack may or may not have caused a few scars." Derek knew that the guilt registered on his face, because Stiles immediately rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that face Derek. It's just one of the hazards of the job." 

Derek fixated on a single scar. There was a thin scar on Stiles' collarbone. He cast the blanket aside roughly. Stiles made a sound of shock. He moved down the younger man's firm body, kissing the pale scar. He pressed his lips to it, kissing it before rolling his tongue over it, licking lightly. He could feel Stiles tense up and could hear the way that his heart started beating faster. He knew that the boy loved it. 

He smiled against the scar, imagining Stiles getting it protecting one of the pack, Isaac maybe. It always floored Derek the way that Stiles, this weak human, would put himself in the way of danger and protect werewolves that were far more physically capable of protecting themselves. Stiles had taken charge in a way that he could imagine no other regular human doing. 

"That feels good," Stiles said, even though the verbal affirmation was far from needed by Derek. Derek knew that he enjoyed it. He could sense that he enjoyed it with every fiber of his being. His senses were twitching with hot much Stiles liked it. 

He lifted his lips from that scar and found another small round one on the boy's stomach. It seemed like a scar that came from a fall. He kissed it too, nipping at the scarred skin lightly. "I can't believe that one human boy can be so brave," he murmured. "Do you know how many times you've put yourself in danger, Stiles? Most of the time you put yourself in danger to protect creatures far more capable of physically handling things than you are." 

"So I'm stupid?" Stiles asked, playfully.

Derek smiled against the marred skin. "You're incredibly stupid," he said, "but you're also the bravest human I know." He can hear the twitch of Stiles heart beating faster at his praise. He likes that. The boy stretches at the kissing and touching. 

"Stop…" 

Derek cut off Stiles' objecting by covering his mouth. He can feel the human licking at his hand and rolls his eyes, moving the other up his arm. He finds a jagged, ridged scar. He images the scenario that caused it, eyes closing as flashes of many battles fought pass through his mind. On impulse, he decided to turn the other over onto his stomach. Stiles bends to his will.

 

He explored his lover from behind, finding more scars. Some of them were so faint that they were barely noticeable to the human eye. He licked and sucked on them as he crawled down the length of Stiles' long back. He was beautiful and so brave. It just overwhelmed him. 

As he lowered himself down Stiles' body, the younger man smirked and laughed. He could feel it. "You know you're not going to find any marks on my ass," Stiles murmured. His insecurity from earlier seemed to be disappearing, thankfully. 

Derek bit him. It was a light bite with completely human teeth at the curve of his ass. "Now there's a mark," he mumbled low, before lifting the boy's leg and finding a dual pair of white scars on his thigh. He could hear the way that Stiles heart was racing and he wanted him more than ever. As much as worshipping the scarred, beautiful body underneath him was amazing, he wanted to take Stiles as his. He wanted their first time. He wanted to be connected.

"Sorry wolfy, that one was a bike incident when I was eleven," Stiles quipped.

At that little smartass remark, Derek took Stiles and flipped him back onto his back. He cast all the blankets aside, leaving Stiles naked underneath him, spread out and vulnerable. He spread his legs further. "You amaze me," he mumbled, sliding between the long legs in front of him. He grabbed the lubricant bottle and condom at the side of the desk that Stiles had laid out nervously and watched as Stiles opened his legs further, staring up at him with anticipation. The human wanted it so much. It was amazing to see all of that desire boiling up in one person. "You amaze me in so many ways and the marks on your body just…symbolize it outwardly. You're so amazing…" 

Stiles opened his mouth like he wanted to object, so Derek gave him a look that he knew would shut him up. Stiles did shut up and he uncapped the lube, spreading it onto the tips of his fingers. He'd never had sex with a man before, but had studied the act extensively. He wanted to make it good for Stiles, who had admitted shyly to Derek that he was still a virgin. How on earth was the exquisite boy underneath him still a virgin? He ran a lubed index finger down the crack of his ass, gently pushing the lube inside of him along with one finger. Stiles looked down and then his head fell back against the pillow. Derek slid the single finger into him with ease. 

He made careful certainty that he prepped the boy with plenty of lube and a little careful stretching. He was not going to hurt his lover, not many more than needed. "I can't believe you love me…and I…" Stiles' incoherent babbling caught Derek off guard and he realized that God, yes, he did love the kid. He loved him so much and for everything he was. 

Even as he used one hand to prepare his lover to take it, Derek couldn't stop fixating on the many scars with the other. He really liked the one on Stiles' collarbone, so he returned to it, licking and biting at the ridged skin. Stiles tensed and he could tell that the patch of skin was sensitive. He nipped at it, enjoying the taste. He sensed the kid's pain as he moved his fingers in and out of him and mumbled, "You okay?"

"Brilliant." 

He handled pain so well even in the worst situations. It was amazing. Still marveling at the awesome person underneath him, Derek slipped on the condom and quickly found himself pressing into the tight heat of the boy below him. He wrapped Stiles' legs around him and hoisted them up his back to get a better angle as he slowly inched inside. It was like completion, finally coming home to where he always needed to be. Stiles let out a satisfied moan that told Derek it was exactly where he needed to be. He needed to always be the one who made Stiles make those sounds. He wouldn't allow them to come from any other man. 

"Derek, I do think you're all kinds of awesome," Stiles started rambling, "but can you do me a big favor and get in me? You're moving way, way too slow." 

Derek pushed in until he was buried deep in the smaller boy's ass. He let out a growl that was more human than wolf and buried his head in Stiles' neck. Yeah he'd had sex before but it had always been something so mindless. It had always been fucking, satisfying the primal urge to get some, but this was something so different. He needed this more than he needed anything else in the whole world. He needed Stiles. "I want to move," he groaned against the pale skin. 

"I think you should move then, wolfy," Stiles whined. 

Derek moved to the other side of Stiles' neck, mouthing at the skin as he started to thrust his hips, fingers digging into Stiles' hipbones. He was going to leave bruises on the already marred skin but that didn't bother him in the slightest. Stiles was already marked like the hero he was and now he was going to be marked as Derek's with bite marks and bruises. Stiles was his lover and he was going to make him feel so good. He let go of his hips with one hand and stroked the younger man's hard cock which was nestled between their stomachs. 

Derek sighed contentedly as he started moving fast, thrusting all the way in and back out of Stiles' tight heat. He sucked at the ridge of skin he loved so much and stroked the boy's cock in time with each deep thrust.

"Mine...brave...beautiful..."

He was nearly desperate, whining and shaking as it drew near but he was more intent on getting Stiles to the edge. He slowed himself down and made sure to pay attention to the hard, dripping member wedged between them. "You know you're…getting to my head Derek…" Stiles mumbled, his words stuttering with every thrust of Derek's hips. "So, so damned close." With his head thrown back like that, Derek pulled back with a hand on Stile's stomach for leverage. He got to see every scar that littered his flesh and made Derek fall more in love. When Stiles came it was with a desperate, needy groan. Derek wanted him to be his forever. 

"Perfect," Derek gasped when he reached his own orgasm moments later, because really, there was nothing more perfect than scars on pale skin and the beautiful creature he was in love with.


End file.
